


First embrace

by smiling_elenilin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_elenilin/pseuds/smiling_elenilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor is embraced by a certain maiden for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First embrace

And, in a moment's madness, her arms she cast around him. Eä ceased to breathe then, when the wind brought her hair to his face. Eä's stars grew brighter then, when her laughter chimed as merry bells. Confusion had him blink.

A warmth so sincere she spread, the child and the woman. Oft she played and her games had been a chain unseen even by him. Oft she sang and her song had been a trance unknown even by him. Ere he awoke from his dream, too late it was. She had enmeshed him in her world of simplity, merriness, sea foam and stardust. She had captivated him in her vast inner Eä. And, had it indeed been captivity, gladly would he have embraced his fate.

A warmth so odd began to grow in his chest, the warmth arisen by her. One would have said too young was she, having not yet fully forsaken the domains of childhood. Little was it a concern to him. She was...his, more or less.

_She was his._

He laughed. Not certain of the motive, but he laughed as his confusion was at last dimmed. She embraced him. She _embraced_ him. _She_ and no other, she who had taken his long-desired morningstar to bring it to dwell on her brow. She who held the scent of the sea. She who was alike water, ever changing, ever deceitful.

And he...

...held her dear. Or it was too cold a thing to say, even to himself, but to find the greater word and gift was to grant her victory, a victory even beyond his own forces to withstand. Yet, had she not obtained it when she had given him the leave to know her closeness?

He welcomed her in his embrace.


End file.
